


Favorite color

by Lovelycatwrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, a little bit, favorite color, intruality, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/Lovelycatwrites
Summary: Short story based on a personal headcanonAll the sides wear their favorite colors... or almost all.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Pink

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a bit of self deprecation in this chapter.

Patton loved pink. He loved all the beautiful colors of the rainbow of course! How could he not? They’re all so wonderful and amazing, but his absolute favorite had always been pink.

And who could blame him? It’s such a *perfect* color! It’s the color of cotton candy and clouds at sunset. The color of spring blooms and blushing cheeks. It’s soft kisses and bubblegum and love, and Patton dearly loves pink.

He wishes pink loved him back.

He knows he’s not the most knowledgeable side, but he’s not completely dumb. He knows he’s made mistakes and let everyone down. That he has been stubborn and rash. He wants to do better.

He also knows the others won’t tell him things. They act like he’s a child. Like he can’t handle innuendos or dirty jokes. They think he doesn’t notice when they change the subject. Maybe they think he’s stupid. 

Maybe he is stupid...

Maybe he really can’t handle the jokes they tell. Maybe he can’t really do better like he wants to. Maybe he’ll never be perfect.

“Pink doesn’t really suit me at all...”


	2. Red

Remus... Remus really likes green. Out of all the colors, green is the one humans can see the most shades of. It’s the color of mosses and molds. Disgust and happiness. It’s contradictory. It seems like it should be his favorite color, but no. Remus’s favorite color would always be red.

The color of lust and blood! Passion and anger! Red was wild and free and everything Remus could want, but he can’t have red.

Since the moment they split, it seemed, Roman had claimed red. It was the perfect color for him too, Remus thought. Sure, purple was the color of royalty, and perhaps green was more diverse like creative ideas had the potential to be, but *red*. Red was bold and brave. It was a warrior’s color, the color of love, it was all Roman. 

Remus just wished red could be for him too.


End file.
